The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-217046, filed Sep. 30, 2011, is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method for the projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there is known a method of geometrically correcting, on a user interface screen of a computer, a projected image projected from a projector (Japanese Patent No. 3845386).
However, in the correcting method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3845386, a computer incorporating a correction application has to be used in order to geometrically correct the projected image of the projector. Therefore, the projector alone cannot correct the projected image. When correcting an image, a user has to correct the image while comparing a display screen (image) of the computer and a projected image projected from the projector. Therefore, there is a demand for a projector that alone can perform geometrical correction (shape correction) of a projected image with high operability.